narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Body Flicker Technique
Source Where does it say most ninja use this again?? --Aquabender (talk) 02:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) huh? Edit war Cooltamerboy, stop adding that bit about the Body Flicker enhancing strength. If you have proof, then give it. If not, then don't add unsubstantiated information. You should know better by now. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:43, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :He won't have proof. He will go on an on about how he does have proof, but it will either be really flimsy or completely taken out of context.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:46, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry to butt in, but that was actually quite nicely phrased! --NejiByakugan36 01:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Apparently it said that it vitalises the whole body. Which also means increased power. If not then it should be vitalise the legs? Cooltamerboy (talk) 01:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC). :Where does it say that it vitalizes legs? --NejiByakugan36 01:54, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I mean the original phrase vitalise the body. While it should be vitalise the legs. Cooltamerboy (talk) 01:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC). Possibly, but what does that really have to do with enhancing strength? Actually, why should it be that it uses the legs anyway? Their isn't trustworthy proof.--NejiByakugan36 02:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Vitalise means strengthen so that means someone would become stronger, but since bidy flicker is only speed than it should be vitalise the legs. Cooltamerboy (talk) 03:00, 6 August 2009 (UTC). It's not just the legs, it has never been stated as just the legs. Body Flicker, as the jutsu is called, flickers the entire body, making the person FASTER. It does NOT raise the person strengths. I will repeat it for you again: BODY FLICKER, AS THE JUTSU IS CALLED, FLICKERS THE ENTIRE BODY MAKING THE PERSON STRONGER. IT DOES NOT, IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM, INCREASES THE PERSONS STRENGTH. And no, we will NOT be arguing semetics with you Cooltamerboy. This "debate" is over.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 03:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) : Remind me never to debate anything with you. *sighs* This wiki has so many management problems. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 16:29, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::You clearly have never had to deal with Cooltamerboy. Your options are a) have a circular debate, or b) end the discussion as quickly as possible. ''~SnapperT '' 21:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Snapper2 said it perfectly. You explain something to him once, and he will ask the same question with very slight variations for the rest of the day. Also, this was a good year ago so I don't see how this effects my judgement now.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Technically - sematics vitalise could mean stregthen but it also means alter or modify. The former seems all the more likely the case to make movement faster or modify movement not specifically stregthen. Why isn't this used constantly? Why don't ninja use this technique when traveling intercontinentally so it won't take three days, like it takes when they travel from the Leaf to the Sand? It actually just hit me that they don't use it that much because in the forest, when they're going at such a high speed, they could crash against trees and all of that. Is that feasible, or is there an actual reason this isn't used regularly? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 22:18, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :It could be that it is only usable for short distances. It does use chakra, of course, and the longer the distance, the more chakra required. The reason you stated could also be correct. :And hey, who knows, maybe they do use it for international travel. Maybe the trip from Konoha to Suna would have taken weeks without the Body Flicker Technique. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:11, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Since it hasn't been proved that ninja can use it whenever they want, and neither it has taht they can't, then I think putting it on the page is a bad idea.. ̃̃̃̃ Why?! No Users ? Why haven't other ninjas been added in the user section of this jutsu ? its not true that only shisui used it --Petar93 (talk) 21:21, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Because we don't list users for basic techniques, and Shisui is only listed because he's called Shisui of the Body Flicker.--Deva 27 (talk) 21:26, April 13, 2010 (UTC) But not everyone is stated to use this tech, are they? And it seems that if it was just a basic jutsu it 1. would have been taught at academy, or 2. more people would be using it. But other than minato, sauske, raikage and a few others it doesn't seem like a widely used jutsu, or at least one that peole use a lot. I can understand why you only added shisui, but shouldn't you add the few other people who seem to also really use this jutsu a lot, or those where it seems to fit in greatly with their fighting style? The three I mentioned being the three that come to mind when I think about it, simply because they use/used it A LOT, or it fits into their overall fighting style as opposed to even say kakashi, who rarely seems to use it in battle. (talk) 18:48, November 12, 2010 (UTC)miah :How would we measure "a lot" for the others? What I mean is, when does the list stop. And for the record Naruto has used it a bit too like against Kakazu and Kakashi while training, and Kakashi does use it a bit during training too (get the bells first and second time). GoldenTopaz (talk) 18:57, November 12, 2010 (UTC) It seems to me that at least everyone of chunin level has a variant of this technique and many genin too. It's not one of the most basic ones, but it's, like, 90% of named ninja.ZeroSD (talk) 19:31, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Speed The highest ranked ninja (Sasuke, A, Minato, etc.) seem to use this the best (fastest), so is the speed determined by amount of chakra you use? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 16:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :That is unknown, but not unlikely. I do think it involves skill as well, though. :The Body Flicker vitalises the body, so the more chakra one would use, the more the body is vitalised, I'd say. Also, the better one applies the chakra used, the more efficient and better the body is vitalised. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:11, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Reasonable. Should we put that in? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::If you can word it in a way that excludes speculation, it would only make the article better. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) 'This jutsu is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed to the point that in some cases it looks as if the user teleported.Naruto chapter 395, page 09 It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds, with the amount of chakra affecting how far, fast, and high the user can go. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements.' :How is this? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *Chakra to the feet= boosts of speed *increase the amount of chakra = increased speed in movement *puff of smoke/ink/leaves/sand = hides movement --Cerez365 (talk) 18:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) So...yes? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 21:15, August 5, 2010 (UTC :Still no answer. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I thin it's too conditional to be added me thinks Cerez365 (talk) 02:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) 'a relatively large amount of chakra .' Where did this come from. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:00, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :get rid of it =\ --Cerez365 (talk) 02:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Roger, so just say it is proportional to the speed and distance? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I think that's alright since it is conditional might need a second though --Cerez365 (talk) 02:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmmm...Thanks Simant for doing it first. What was that last 'second though' part though, Cerez365? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 03:55, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Namikaze Minato I did remember the Fourth Hokage (Namikaze Minato) was infamously feared as the Konoha Yellow Flash, with Rin said back then that he has a super speed move, able to reach tens of miles in a split second, named "Shunshin no Jutsu" (Body Flicker Technique). It was displayed in the Anime at Kakashi Gaiden arc, and of course also at the Manga. How can i forgot such incredible moment, can you..? THEN WHY there is no mention of Fourth Hokage in this page..? or am i missed some line..!? --Arvell (talk) 05:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :He uses Flying Thunder God Technique. ''~SnapperT '' 06:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry to disturb this section after so long but I feel something needs to be address now. Kushina's flashback clearly revealed that Minato's speed wasn't purely Flying Thunder God Technique based as seen when he caught baby Naruto. Wouldn't it be safe to say, then, that he uses a combination of this technique and Flying Thunder God Technique to fight the way he does? Alexdhamp (talk) 20:02, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :The Body Flicker Technique is a generic technique that's learnt by every shinobi. We've seen it used by Minato at least twice but I don't see that as a reason to mention that it to fight the way he does. His fighting style was just based around speed. I suppose if it can be mentioned decently it wouldn't be a problem.--Cerez365™ 20:14, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Image change I think the current image could be easily confused with Jiraiya being a shadow clone dispelling himself instead of Body Flicker. What about Sasuke x Team 7 confrontation or Sasuke's "kill" of Tobi ?--Elveonora (talk) 03:41, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think it's necessary, since this is the article about the technique, there's the text to explain how it works, and since showing the duplicate is enough to show there's a clone, that's not a very good reason to change it, in my opinion. Plus, the smoke in the image serves a purpose, since in this technique, it's used to disguise one's movements. Omnibender - Talk - 21:42, October 14, 2011 (UTC) You are an Admin, Im just saying ... How are we sure that Jiraiya used Body Flicker and its not just Shadow Clone ??? Most of times its used without the smoke. also can you respond to my latest talkpage additions ?--Elveonora (talk) 21:56, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :There's no point in casually using the shadow clone, Jiraiya might be powerful, but unless you're Naruto, it's pointless to use shadow clones that liberally. Omnibender - Talk - 22:20, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Jiraya Should we list Jiraya as a user? I found it ironic that we have a picture of him preforming it but he's not listed as a user. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:58, November 10, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Jiraiya is neither someone whose fighting style revolves around the technique, nor is he someone renowned for using the technique. Omnibender - Talk - 00:29, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late reply, but I guess so. I go with whatever the admins so and do. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 15:45, November 16, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :It's still kind of strange that he is using it in the picture and not listed as a user. Diamonddeath (talk) 21:01, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Techniques that are general skill aren't being listed--Elveonora (talk) 22:30, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hanzo Shouldn't Hanzo be added as user, if I'm not mistaken he uses this tech to escape Nagato's assault with the Gedo Mazo (at least in anime)--Jon Thiago (talk) 07:18, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Almost everyone can use this technique, we only list users who specialise with it. Jacce | Talk | 07:22, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Teleportation It says in the trivia: ".....this technique isn't teleportation, just an extremely swift movement." however the page which is referenced says that : "No it wasn't teleportation how do I know? Because teleportation is merely high speed movement" The trivia implies that space-time ninjutsu is really teleportation, can someone please fix this? (talk) 13:45, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :You read a bad translation. Firstly, think about it. Tobi DID teleport, which makes the translation you read of what Shino said there not make sense. What Shino said was that Tobi didn't use the Body Flicker technique., because it is simply a high-speed movement, while Tobi in actuality teleported using a Space–Time Ninjutsu. Skitts (talk) 14:57, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Most of the translations I read stated what I said. Here: http://www.mangahere.com/manga/naruto/v43/c395/9.html,http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/395/9, http://www.mangareader.net/naruto/395/9. Can you please cite/reference the manga page. (talk) 16:40, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Viz has always translated the Body Flicker Technique as teleportation, and some scanlators have also translated it as that, which is unfortunate, because it mixes up two different concepts. Omnibender - Talk - 00:10, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't understand how is body flicker ever considered teleportation O.o? Wouldn't it have been categorised as such in the databook then? It's like mixing up teleporting with Shunpo from Bleach.--Cerez365™ 03:27, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Third Raikage Isn't the Third Raikage a notable user of the Body Flicker Technique like A? Shoudn't he be added as well?--Omojuze (talk) 11:02, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :He wasn't that fast, was he?--Elveonora (talk) 11:35, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::To be honest, A shouldn't even be mentioned any at all, but if he is, his father has to be as well. Their speed has been compared before/likened to one another.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:58, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :::So, shoud we add Third Raikage under the user list or not?--Omojuze (talk) 15:00, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Maybe my memory is wrong, but I don't remember him being as fast as his son... to me it appeared as natural speed+lightning armor, while in A's case body flicker+lightning armor, but don't quote me on that, I recall the fight against Naruto and others barely--Elveonora (talk) 15:09, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Third Raikage was fast enough to dodge Naruto's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, and I think his fighting style is very similliar if not the same as A's (Body Flicker Technique + Lightning Release Armour Taijutsu)--Omojuze (talk) 15:12, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Then add it to the infoboxes if so--Elveonora (talk) 15:29, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... I still don't think we should list him as a user, in the latest anime episode, he used body flicker twice, other than that, it was his natural speed enhanced by lightning armor. Going by frequency of it's usage, Itachi against Sasuke did it more than Third Raikage in his appearances--Elveonora (talk) 15:47, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :That is because Itachi and Sasuke's battle was longer, and they appeared in a lot more episodes, just give it a break, in one episode using it more than twice is somewhat notable..--Omojuze (talk) 16:19, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Itachi Doesn't Itachi use this when he fights Sasuke? When he's sitting down and then just appears behind Sasuke? -- (talk) 14:12, January 31, 2013 (UTC) 99% ninja use this, lol. We list generic techniques/general skills only if they are a part of an individuals fighting style--Elveonora (talk) 14:46, January 31, 2013 (UTC) um just a slight questions, i realize tons of ninja can use this ability and you listed those most famous for it but shouldnt you add the toad sage....you use him in the pic.